


A Drunken Marriage of Hyperness

by blaiseingfire, Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: This was never meant to happen. How did this even happen well Nora was sad so Jaune thought he would take her out to cheer her up now its the next morning and there in bed together naked and Married wait Married what the hell.This is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok were back again for another dive into the realm of drunk marriages and for throes of you asking yes there will be more parts to the others I'm just stuck a bit stuck as soon as I'm done they will be out.
> 
> This is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net

 

It had been an hour since Jaune's classes had finished and he was sat relaxing on his bed reading the latest X-Ray & Vav when Ren comes in he grabs his every day clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Jaune can hear the shower turn on but pays it no mind as Pyrrha walks in he waves to her and she waves back with a smiles.  
"What are your plans for tonight Jaune?"

"Well Pyrrha I have all my assignments done for once so I was just planning on vegging out and enjoying my night off. How about you?"

She smiles "I'm planning on watching some TV, the movie channel is doing a western film marathon."

"Well have fun." as Jaune finishes his sentence Ren comes out of the bathroom dried and dressed in his regular clothes his hair is still a little damp "Hey Ren what's your plans for tonight?"

Ren turns to Jaune "I'm going on a date."

Jaune smiles "o where you taking Nora."

Ren's smiles slips a bit "it's not with Nora."

Pyrrha looks confused "But I thought you two were always together I just assumed you two were together."

Ren turns to Pyrrha whilst shaking his head "We're just close childhood friends."

Jaune sits up and puts the comic down "So who's the lucky lady?"

Ren smiles as he drifts off a little "Her name is Arslan Altan and she's the leader of team ABRN we got chatting earlier found out we have a lot in common and she asked me out. But that's all I've got time for or I'm going to be late so I'm off now guys see you later." Ren waves as he heads out.

After the door shuts Nora walks in from the common room, as she does Pyrrha and Jaune realize that Nora has just heard all of the pervious conversation.

Pyrrha turns to Nora "Hey Nora you ok."

Nora gives them a smiles but it's obviously not a genuine smile "Why would I not be Ren's happy and that's all that matters besides it's not like we were together together."

Jaune sits up "its ok Nora you don't have to pretend with us."

Nora just smiles but it slowly begins to fall "EverythingsFineGuysIt'sNotLikeIHadACrushOnHimOrAnythingAndNowItJustLeavesMeToBeAloneForeverAndEverAndEverWhereNoOneWillEverLoveMeAndIWillEndUpDyingAllAlone!" By this point Nora is in a flood of tears at this Jaune launches off the bed and runs over pulling Nora into a huge hug holding her head to his shoulder he gently strokes her hair as she bawls her eyes out.

"it's ok Nora." Pyrrha walks over and joins in on the hug.

.

After about ten minutes Nora has finally got down to just lightly sobbing as Pyrrha moves away you can almost see the light bulb above her head "I know, do you want to stay in and watch westerns with me or should we go out?"

Nora unearths her face from Jaune's shoulder "Can we go out, wait Pyrrha you've been waiting all week to see that Weston marathon."

Pyrrha smiles "Its ok were friends you're more important."

Jaune coughs to get their attention "Pyrrha I did not know you had been waiting all week how about you stay here and I will take Nora out."

Pyrrha frowns at this "It's just some films I can miss them."

Jaune shakes his head "Nope I won't let you. You're always helping one of us out, as team leader I'm ordering you to take a me night and relax."

Pyrrha looks perturbed "But."

Jaune shakes his head "No buts, now go enjoy your films me and Nora will be fine hanging out together right Nora."

Nora nodes happily "Yea he's right go enjoy your films."

Pyrrha smiles uncertainly "Well if you're sure have fun."

"We will." As Jaune smiles he offers his arm to Nora "Shall we go."

"Yes." With a smile on her face she links her arm round Jaune's as they leave.

Pyrrha turns and is about to head to the common room when she has an idea turning back round she walks out of the dorm and crosses the haul, she knocks on team RWBY's door after a few seconds yang answers the door "Hey Pyrrha what's up?"

"Not much I was about to watch a western marathon any of you want to join me?"

Yang grabs Pyrrha's hand and drags her into their dorm then through to their common room "What channel is it on?"

Pyrrha looks a bit confused "Movies to see before you die channel 625. Why are we watching it here?"

Blake snorts "Probably because Yang was too lazy to walk across the hall." Yang turns her head and sticks her tong out at Blake.  
Yang begins changing the channels as Ruby and Weiss take their seats once Yang has found the right channel she turns back to Pyrrha "Make yourself comfortable."  
Pyrrha looks round and flops down on the sofa as the first film starts.  
Yang heads over to the kitchen units and starts making up some popcorn.

/

Jaune and Nora had been riding on the Bullhead for about twenty minutes before Jaune ended up having to hurl into one of the trash cans Nora is stood next to him rubbing his back "You almost made it Jaune, twenty minutes that's not bad it's like a new record for you. If you had held out for another 5 minutes you would have made it."

Jaune gives her a half-hearted smile "Thanks Nora but I should be the one comforting you not the other way round tonight's about you after all."

Nora give him her very slightly terrifying overly happy smile "That's ok Jaune were friends besides you will make it up to me."

.

As Jaune walks down the exit ramp of the Bullhead he smiles as he watches as Nora skips her way down in front of him when she reaches the bottom she waves at him "Come on Jaune lets go."

Jaune chuckles "Alright Nora I'm coming."

As he reaches the bottom of the ramp Nora grabs his arm and starts to drag him "Hey where are we going Nora?"  
stopping Nora puts her index finger to her chin "I have no idea, where are we going?"

Jaune sighs "How about Junior's?"

Nora smiles "Junior's ok sounds like a plan."

.

As they walk there Jaune is happily smiling as Nora skips along getting distracted by many things on the way often dragging Jaune over to look at what she had found.

When they get in view of the club Nora gets distracted by a food vender "JAUNE! LOOK THEY HAVE CANDY FLOSS."

Sighing Jaune pulls out his wallet and pays the vender. As Nora happily digs into her Candy Floss Jaune sees Ren with a girl he presumes must be his date the girl has a dark complexion with platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes. She is wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve on his right side and the left side is left open but she has a black tube top to cover her chest. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash around her waist embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it.  
Jaune watches as they head for Junior's  
Jaune whispers under his breath "Dam it Ren that was my idea."

Nora turns to Jaune still chomping on her candy floss "Did you say something Jaune?"

Jaune shakes his head "I was just thinking out loud. Maybe Junior's is not the best place."

Nora tilts her head to the side "Why not?"

Jaune sighs "Just call it my intuition."

Nora shrugs "Ok then where are we going?"

Jaune thinks for a second then put his index finger in the air when a great idea comes to him "Ok I know just the place"

Nora takes hold of Jaune's hand "Ok lead the way." Jaune takes them down some side streets to a diner that tucked out of the way.

Nora looks at it in awe "I did not know this place was down here.

Jaune smirks "Not many people do." Jaune opens the door for Nora.

.

As they head inside Nora can see the place is kind of a like a 50's style diner from the old style Juke box to the checker board flooring even the waitress have 50's style uniforms. The waitress behind the main counter waves at them she has lavender coloured hair and is tall and thin with piecing blue eyes.  
As Jaune leads Nora over to the main counter he sits on a stool in front of the waitress and pats the stool next to him for Nora to sit on as she takes the seat the waitress in front of them speaks "Hi Jaune is this your girlfriend?"

Jaune blushes "No Violet this is Nora one of my team mates."

Violet smiles "Good I was starting to think I would not have a chance to claim you for myself, but I have to say this is a first I never seen you bring someone with you, I thought you said this was you secret haven from life so what up?"

Jaune give a pained smile "Well you see Nora here had a huge crush on her childhood friend Ren."

"That's the other guy on your team right?"

"Yea that's the one, any way we could all see it except him he came in today really happy about a date he was going on thing is none of us knew Nora was in the next room till after he left and she kind of broke down after hearing everything, so I said I would take her out to cheer her up."

Violet look at Nora with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry to hear that some guys can be clueless, but you're in luck Jaune did the right thing bring you here we serve the best comfort food in all of vale, so what's you favourite food."

Nora try's her best to smile after being reminded why they were out tonight "Pancakes with extra tons of syrup"

Violet chuckles "Got it." Turning to the kitchen hatch she yells in "Hey Daren heart break special 56."

A voice responds from the kitchen "Sure thing it will be a minute."

Violet turns back to Jaune "So hansom what will it be?"

Jaune smiles "Come on Violet knock it off, and I will have the usual."  
Violet pouts then heads over to the ice-cream bar and begins to make a Sunday.

.

Nora turns to face Jaune "What is this place & why are you so chummy with the waitress?"

Jaune smiles "O this place well this kind of like my home away from home I come here when I need to relax and get away from the stresses of life at Beacon."

Nora shrugs "Ok but what about the waitress?"

"I have a name." Nora jumps as Violet has returned with Jaune's Sundae "My names Violet as for how I know Jaune well I'm friends with his oldest sister Joan and I also used to baby sit him when he was little."

Nora has an evil smile "Now I get why you did not want any of us to know about this place she must have so much dirt on you."

Violet smiles "O and how I somewhere have a picture of him in a pumpkin Pete onesie he looks like a little bunny o and a photo of the time his sisters dressed him up with make-up."

Nora's eyes go wide "SHOW ME!"

Jaune looks terrified "VIOLET NO!"

With a huge smile on her face Violet holds up her scroll with said pictures on it to show Nora "Violet yes!"  
Nora burst into a fit of giggles she is laughing so much she falls off her stool.

Jaune buries his head in his hands "Why did you show her that and why the hell are they on your scroll?"

Violet leans over "O come on Jaune you said it yourself she needs cheering up besides embarrassment is a small price to pay to make a girl happy and wasn't that the point of taking her out."

Jaune smiles "Yea you right I'm happy that she is happy."  
Violet nudges him "O your happy she happy she a cute girl do you like her."

Jaune is shocked "No it's not like that Violet she just a friend."

Violet smirks "Shure today she a friend but play your cards right and she could be much more, besides from what you said the fields wide open."

Jaune thinks for a second then shakes his head "Nar stop messing with me Violet."

Violet sighs "Jaune you need to learn to take what's on offer in life."

"Look violet I will admit she is cute but she can be really crazy at times." Even through Jaune is complaining Violet doesn't fail to notice that he is smiling whilst talking about Nora.  
Violet conceals her smirk with a deadpan look as Jaune turns to her "What why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jaune I know all seven of your sisters so I know crazy is nothing to you."

.

As Nora is finally getting over her laughing fit and is getting back up off the floor there's a shout from the kitchen "Order up."

Violet turns round and grabs the plate off the side turning back round she see Nora is sat ready almost drooling at the sight of the stack of pancakes topped with ice cream as Violet places them in front of Nora she holds her hand up making Nora pause.  
"Hold on there's one last touch needed." leaning under the counter she gets out a selection of syrup bottles she pores a bit of the chocolate one over Jaune's Ice-cream Sundae and on Nora's pancakes she pores some strawberry, raspberry, blueberry and blackberry Syrup.  
Violet smiles "Ok its ready give that a try."

Nora cuts a piece off and takes a bite her expression changes to one of pure joy "These are so good more Syrup pleases."

Jaune looks concerned as he takes a bite of his Sunday "Not a good idea that's the alcoholic Syrup."

Violet sighs "Loosen up Jaune you came out to cheer her up here on the house I know it's your favourite brand." Violet places a bottle of Haven west beer on the side after popping the cap off.

Jaune smiles "O fine go one then." He takes a look at the bottle "But why do you have this? Not that I'm complaining." Picking up the bottle he takes a swig.

Violet grins "Well you're my favourite customer and an old friend so importing some beer for you is no problem. Now why don't you catch me up on life at beacon?"

.

It's been about an hour Jaune is on his 6th beer and Nora her 3rd stack of pancakes with alcoholic Syrup but by this point it's more Syrup than pancakes and she not doing well at staying on her stool Jaune sees this and stops her from falling off "I think it's time to go."

Nora moans "Noooo there's still some left."

Jaune shakes his head "fine finish them off and let's head back your wasted." As Jaune walks back to his stool he's a bit wallaby on his feet as he picks up his beer he chugs the last two thirds of the bottle as Nora finishes off the last of the pancakes and Syrup.

Violet looks at Jaune with a bit of concern "Are you two going to be ok you can sleep off the booze in the back room if you like."

Jaune grins "Were huntsmen in training we'll be fine but thanks." He leans over the counter and kisses Violet on the cheek.

Jaune turns round and helps Nora up and out of the Diner as they leave Violet wave's goodbye "See you soon Jaune."

Jaune waves goodbye as he and Nora leave. "See you Violet."

As the door shuts Violet touches her check "he's never kissed me before he must be really wasted, he hides it well."

/

The next morning Jaune groans as he woken up by the sunlight streaming through window his head feels like it's been split open so he starts to buries himself deeper into bed when he encounters something warm, soft and comforting that smells of berries he's about to see what it is when he is distracted by the sound of the door opening.

Ren fumbles with his scroll as he uses it to open his dorms door whilst he tries to think of an excuse for why he had not returned to the dorm last night. As the door swings open his jaw hits the deck at a sight he was not prepared for.

Jaune sits up rubbing his eyes and looks to see Ren stood there mouth wide open and speechless "Hey Ren what up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ren is speechless for a second then he finally regains his senses he just points "Well that was the last thing I was expecting to see when I came back."

Jaune is not sure what Ren is on about as he turns to look down at what Ren is Pointing at he sees Nora even thro she is covered she is obviously lying naked in bed with him in shock jumps back "ARRRRRRRR! Ooof."

As he falls out of bed Jaune hits the floor hard, something is also sent flying into the air as he falls out of bed.

At the sound of Jaune's scream Nora wakes up and manages to grab the bed sheet before it full slips off her as she looks up groggily at Ren then over to a naked barley covered Jaune then she looks down at herself then she yawns "Morning Jaune did we do what I think we did last night."

Something flutters down in front of Ren he reaches out and grabs it just as this happens team RWBY's dorm door open Pyrrha walks out rubbing the back of her neck "Sorry guys I fell asleep over at RWBY's dorm whilst watching that western marathon last night and…." She stops at the sight before her "W-w-w-w-what happened last night."

Ren turns to Pyrrha "More than it looks like" he passes her the piece of paper he caught and looks back to Jaune and Nora "Isn't that right Mr and Miss Arc."

Jaune and Nora look at each other "WERE MARRIED!"

"Their-their-their Married." Pyrrha falls back with a thud as she faints.

Yang is stood behind them laughing her ass off as Ruby comes round to the door whilst yawning "Yang what going on?"

Yang quickly grabs Ruby and walks her away before she can see "O hell no you're too young for this."

Ruby response with her whiny voice "No fair Yang I want to see what's funny."  
"No you're too young Weiss you're her partner keep her away from the door."  
Weiss turns away from the sight "No can't you get Blake to do it this is to interesting to miss."

Ren turns round picks Pyrrha up carries her to Weiss bed and drops her on it, he then turns back round and heads back into the corridor "Look after Pyrrha whilst we sort this out, ladies." He then shuts their door as he hears numinous complaints from the them turning back round he walks into his dorm and shuts the door behind him  
"right so who wants to explain how this happened."

.

**Bonus**

Yang, Weiss and Blake all have their ears to team JNPR's door trying to hear what's happening inside when ruby calls out from inside their dorm "Come on guys let me come listen."

Weiss turns away from the door and hiss at her "No you have to keep an eye on Pyrrha. And Shut up before you get us caught."

Blake waves her hand "shush guys I think I hear something."

Weiss puts her ear back to the door as it open and the three girls tumble in yang looks up at Ren from on the floor Yang looks up "We're so busted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok were back again for chapter 2 but before that I had to let you guys know we now have a Forum page called RWBY Drunken Marriage Mafia House (I did not pick that name). where you can find updates ask us Authors questions or join us for our insane RP.
> 
> Anyway big shout outs to Xerzo LotCN for his help the only thing delaying this chapter was how to start it and he gave me a great idea also a big shout out to Austin Ga Kill the original creator of A Drunken Marriage series he and I bounce ideas off each other a lot
> 
> Lastly a shout out to bleaiseingfire who has, well you will soon see why he gets a shout out.

The bell rings as the door opens. Violet looks up and she sees Jaune enter. "Welcome back Jaune, I've not seen you in three weeks. how've you been..." Jaune sits down in front of her. He has bags under his eyes and looks a little haggard. "Damn Jaune you look terrible what happened?" Violet asks as she get a beer from under the counter and pops the cap off before placing it in front of him.

Jaune slams his head down on to the counter with a loud thud, making Violet wince. "You did."

"Me? What did I do?" She retorted with a tone of surprise and annoyance.

"You let me and Nora get wasted," Jaune answers, his face still buried into the counter.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who decided to down six beers and alcoholic ice-cream with alcoholic chocolate sauce in under a hour. I even offered to let you sleep it off in the back room but no. Mr. hunter in training said he would be fine."

"Well I wasn't."

"What happen? The way your acting anyone would think you woke up with a bloke in your bed.

"Worse," Jaune mumbled.

"What in Remnant could be worse?"

"Waking up to Nora in bed with me and then being caught by our teammate."

Violet pondered that for a moment. "So you're complaining about getting to sleep with a cute girl and being caught by your teammate, who's probably seen worse? I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I accidentally married her."

"These things happen around your age. You get up to some crazy stuff and then… WAIT DID YOU SAY MARRIED?! ACCIDENTALLY?!"

"Yeah, we got married after we left here. We found out the next morning."

Violet burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I so have to text Joan!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jaune shot up and pointed a menacing finger at her.

"Fine," she sighed, "but you have to tell me everything."

"Ugh."

/

Jaune was still sitting on the floor as Ren came back into their dorm. He shuts the door behind him he give Jaune a slightly disapproving look.

"Right, so who wants to explain how this happened?" Ren asked with crossed arms.

As Jaune begins to think of what to say the world seems to slow down. ' _Come on Jaune think what do I say. sorry I guess it was a accident, yeah I accidentally fell naked, cock first into your girl, that would never fly. Wait, Nora's not his girl. He went on a date last night and now he just comes back and finds you like this. Wait, he just comes back... what the hell hes been out all night and now he's being judgmental after you had to pick up all the pieces he left in his wake Wait a minute this is all his fault._ '

Jaune launches to his feet. Nora blushes as the sheet falls away from Jaune, revealing all as he stands there accusingly pointing at Ren. "This is all your fault."

Ren back peddles. "How is this my fault I was not even here."

"My point exactly."

"Come again?" Ren was lost.

"You went on a date without even thinking what it would do to Nora. A girl you claim is like a sister to you, you broke her heart, which we all know you didn't mean to do, but it left me to pick up the pieces. So I took her for a night out I guess we got carried away. But you have no right to come trampsing back in at this time in the morning and judging us. At least me and Nora have known each other for about a year. That girl you spent the night with you only met yesterday."

Ren looks ashamed and sighs. "You're right Jaune. Nora pleases forgive me."

Nora is shocked for a second. ' _Jaune just beat Ren to the moral high ground and got him to apologize. I thought he was about to deck Jaune. Wow Jaune is so amazing._ ' Nora looks Jaune up and down again _'and all that training with Pyrrha has paid off I think I'm going to like being married to Jaune_.'

She then gives Ren a soft smile. "It's ok Ren, I forgive you."

The three then hear noises coming from outside. Ren opens the door and Yang, Weiss, and Blake tumble in onto the floor. Yang looks up at Ren. "We're so busted." Turning to her left she sees Weiss with her with her mouth hung open. "What the... hey Blake look at Weiss." Getting no response from Blake, she look to her right and sees Blake is having a nose bleed and has her scroll out and is taking photos. "What are you guys looking at?" Yang looks past Ren and sees Jaune, more specifically a certain part of Jaune. "Holy hell Jaune! You're... who knew you were packing such a huge weapon."

Jaune looks confused and is about to respond when Phyrra walks back to their doorway. "Hey guys I guess I fell asleep at Team RWBY's dorm but I had the strangest dream….." She sees Jaune standing there in the nude.

"ARRRGH!" blood spurts from Pyrrha's nose as she falls back. Her body twitches on the floor. Jaune finally looks down and realizes that the the bed sheet has fallen away.

"Whats going on?" Ruby's voice echos from the hallway. Grabbing a pillow to shield himself, Jaune dives for the bathroom door and slams the door shut just before Ruby reaches team JNPR's doorway. Looking down she see Pyrrha on the floor. A lot of blood is leaking from her nose and she isn't moving. "Pyrrha NO! What happened to you?!" Falling to her knees, Ruby shakes Pyrrha. "PYRRHA DON'T WALK TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"

Yang gets up and slaps Ruby around the back of the head. "Knock it off Ruby, you're being melodramatic. She just fainted."

Ren shakes his head. "Ok ladies, out. And take Pyrrha with you." With a sigh team RWBY drags Pyrrha back to their room, leaving a trail of blood behind as they shut the door.

Meanwhile, Jaune sat with his head in his hands and a pillow over his crotch. "Damn it Jaune. How do you keep finding yourself in these situations?" He asked himself. The door to the bathroom opens a moment later and Ren walks in with a change of clothes for Jaune. "Thanks man, and sorry for yelling at you." He takes the clothes from Ren and gets dressed before slipping back down to the floor and leaning against the tiled wall.

Ren slides down and sits next to him. "It's ok, and you're right. I never thought of Nora as anything more than like a sister to me. It never occurred to me that she might feel differently.." He puts his head into his hands. "And there I was bragging about my big date. I'm such a jerk. Thank you for being there for her Jaune."

Jaune smiles. "No problem. She is a dear friend to me. All of you are."

Ren smiles back. "You know after she first met you she had a bit of a crush on you."

Jaune laughs "Come on Ren don't joke around like that." Jaune stands up and gives Ren a hand.

"Thanks, and I'm not joking. Anyway, it was only a little crush but after what happened and realising we won't be a thing she might shift her attention to you."

Jaune laughs as he opens the bathroom door. "Last night just happened because we had to much to drink there no waaaaaaayyy….." Jaunes mouth is hanging open at the sight of Nora moving all of their beds and furniture around.

In RWBY's dorm room, Pyrrha sats up and looked around. Ruby smiles seeing that Pyrrha is ok. "You've finally woken up." She cheered.

Pyrrha gets up and start to head for the door. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I dropped off here last night, but I have to say that I've had some really strange dreams."

Pyrrha checks the time. "It's that late? I really should check on my team." She opens the door and walks across the hall.

"Pyrrha wait!" Ruby jumps up after her. "I don't think that's such a good Idea."

Pyrrha looks at Ruby with confusion. "Don't be silly Ruby, I'm just going to my room. What could possibly go wrong?"

Jaune looks on in confusion as Nora is almost done pushing her bed right up next to his.

"Nora what are you doing."

"Rearranging the room," she responded cheerfully as if nothing was out of ordinary.

"I can see that, but why are you rearranging the room?" Nora just smiles at Jaune as the door opens. Pyrrha walks in followed by a protesting Ruby.

"Hey guys," Pyrrha greeted. "You would not believe the dreams I've just had."

Having not heard Pyrrha enter, Nora answers Jaune's question. "Aww don't be silly Jauney, how can I perform my wifely duties if our beds aren't together?"

"Arrrgh!" Pyrrha collapsed on the floor... again _*Pyrrha .exe has failed would you like to restart?_ *

Jaune facepalms at the sight of this "What else could go wrong?"

/

"So what happened next?" Violet asked with a burning curiosity.

"Well lets see," Jaune cupped his chin, "it took most of the day and 6 more times of her passing out before Pyrrha finally got her head around the idea. And ever since then she been moping around."

"Oh skip all of that stuff, tell me the good bits or I'll text Joan," Violet demanded with a toothy, evil grin.

"Fine," he sighed. "So it was about a week after I've given up on trying to get Nora to move her bed back, but at least she's gone back to wearing pajamas instead of underwear, thank the dust, but she still tries to cuddle me alot."

Violet frowns and leans on her right hand, elbow on the counter. "Well Jaune, would you prefer it if was Ren who was in bed with you instead?"

"What!?" Jaune asked horrified. "No, what on Remnant gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know... that fact you have a cute girl married to you, who not only sounds like she doesn't mind being married to you, she in fact seems to be throwing herself at you. You're a guy right? Jump her already."

"What kind of role model are you trying to be? You're supposed to be a good example. Also do you realise how hard it has been for a hormonal youth like myself to hold myself back? I've almost broken down many time under her constant attempts to seduce me. Not to mention the number of mornings I have to escape from her grip before she wakes and notices my morning wood."

Violet raises an eyebrow. "Attempts... as in more than one? Oh do tell." Violet's grin was back, bigger than ever.

"Well," Jaune sighed, "it started two week ago..."

/

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Jaune greeted his teammate as he enters their dorm room. "I got your text, you want to talk?"

Ren waves him over and decides to get straight to the point. "How do you feel about Nora?"

Jaune sits down next to Ren and thinks for a second. "I care for her, but if you're asking if I like her more than a friend, I have to be honest I don't know. I want to try and work it out but it's hard with her constant affection toward me. I never really had the time to sit down and think about it."

"Well try. If you want her you don't have to worry about me, I'm ok with it. In fact, I would be very happy if you two ended up together as I know she would be with a guy who would care for her. But please make up your mind soon, don't mess her about with this and then break her heart. If you do I will end you."

Jaune looks horrified. "Ren, I would never do that. I'm trying to keep her at bay till I have all this worked out. The last thing I want to do is hurt her in any way. I think I will go take a bath you know and uses this time to think things through."

"Sounds like a good plan," Ren nodded with a smile. "Anyway, I'm off. Me and Arslan are going to go to a meditation event that shows an teaches many different techniques for meditation, then we're going to a health remedies class." Ren smiles as Jaune heads over to his draws and pulls out his bathrobe and a fresh change of clothes.

"Sounds like fun, just don't expect me to try any of your remedies again. I've leant from last time." Jaune waves to Ren as he walks into the bathroom.

As Jaune entered the bathroom, he sets his bathrobe down on the towel rail and turns the faucet on. Since no one is suppose to be back for a while and he's been working hard these past few days, he thought he could use a relaxing bath. He places his clothes down on the counter next to the sink, picks up his bottle of bubble bath, and pours some in the tub. He then turns the water off, gets undressed and throwing his clothes into the hamper, and climbs in as he lowered himself in he lets out a sigh of relief as the hot water soothes his aching muscles from days of training. He finally settles back in the bath, but then he feels something soft and warm press against his back.

"Hi Jaune."

Jaune lets out a soft, startled gasp as Nora's arms wrap around his chest in a tight embrace as she pulls him closer. "Nora why are you in here?! I'm trying to have a relaxing bath."

"Well I thought I would come and wash your back. After all I am your wife." Even though Jaune can't see it, he can tell she has a large, happy smile on her cheerful face.

"Nora I was hoping to use this time to work out some stuff out."

"Then I promise I won't be a distraction," she picks up his lufa and begins to wash his back with it, "and when I'm done how about you wash me?"

"Though it sounds fair that's probably not the best idea right… now..." Jaune can feel Nora pressing her breasts into his back as she reaches around to wash his chest. Her hot, comforting breath caressed his neck and left him with an oddly satisfying tingling feeling. It was starting to be to much for him, Jaune jr started rising to attention. ' _Please don't notice please don't notice._ '

Jaune was too distracted trying to calm his little guy down that he failed to notice Nora's hands getting lower and lower. He's finally brought out of it when he hears a gasp and feels both of her hands wrap around his length. "So big," he hears her whisper. "So Jaune~, would you like me to take care of your needs as your wife should~?"

He wanted her to, by the dust did he want her to. His hormones screamed for him to spin around and let her take him, but then the logical part of his mind reminded him of Ren's words, " _don't break her heart._ " He himself didn't fully know if he wanted to be with Nora or not. If he did this now and later down the line broke it off with her… he couldn't even imagine how crushed she would be.

He quickly removes Nora's hands. "I can't just... not now I can't. Sorry" Jaune gets out of the bath, grabs his bathrobe, grabs his clothes, and rushes out of the bathroom.

Nora gets out to go after him. She wraps a towel around herself and exits the bathroom to find Jaune but he is nowhere to be found. "Playing hard to get eh? I'm game."

/

Violet gives Jaune a surprised look. "Damn Jaune, she's serving herself up on a silver platter. You're not human if you can resist that."

"You have no idea how much effort I had to muster not to jump her then and there," he responded.

Violet hums in response. "So where did you go?"

Jaune lets out a sigh "well….."

/

Ruby got up to answer a knock at the door and let out a gasp as she sees Jaune standing there in his bathrobe. "Jaune what on Remnant are you doing here like that?"

Jaune sighs. "Let's just say Nora has made finishing my bath at our dorm imposibile. Could I um... finish it here? That is if its ok."

"S-sure you can finish your bath here."

"Like hell he can!" Ruby turns to a perturbed Weiss

Yang slaps Weiss on the back. "Look just let him use it, I don't mind. How about you Blake?"

Blake looks up from her book then back at it "Nope, I'm ok with it."

Ruby grins. "Looks like it's three to one, you're welcome to come in."

"Ruby this is not a democracy!" Weiss yelled at her team leader.

"You're right, it's not" Ruby's grin contradicts Weiss's stern look, "and as team leader I say it's ok."

"Fine," Weiss sighs in defeat, "but don't complain when he messes up all our bath stuff."

Jaune holds up two bottles. "I have my own stuff."

"Then I guess its ok. Just don't take for ever."

"Yes ma'am." Jaune gulped as he turned to Ruby "Um, if Nora shows up looking for me could you tell her I'm not here?"

Ruby has a confused look in her eyes "Why?"

Yang walks over with a knowing look in her eyes and a grin on her face as she puts a arm over Rubys shoulder and pulls her into a sideways hug. "Don't worry Jaune, we won't tell her you're here and Ruby you don't need to know. I think I get what going on."

Jaune has a nervous look "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yang didn't believe a word Jaune was saying. "Right and Zwei is the dust fairy."

Zwei barks and runs over to Yang and she picks him up. "Who's a good boy, yes you're a good boy."

"Well ok then, thanks again for letting me use your bathroom."

"No problem," Ruby smiles back

/

Violet looks at Jaune with disappointment. "Wait, so you finished your bath in your friends dorm. What did you do after?"

Jaune has a sheepish look "Well, till Pyrrha got back from shopping in Vale for parts to maintain her weapons, I kind of used team RWBY's dorm as a hideout."

Violet slaps her palm to her face "Oh for the love of…. right, so what else did she try?"

/

Jaune walks back into the dorm room. Twigs and leaves were sticking out of his hair and clothes. Pyrrha follows him in. "Jaune I'm soooooooooo sorry."

Ren looks up. "What happened to you ?"

"I tried to tackle Pyrrha. I guess it took her by surprise because she reacted on instinct and used her semblance to send me soaring above her and off the roof."

Pyrrha looks really ashamed and is staring at the floor while rubbing her arm. "I'm so sorry. Are you sure your ok Jaune?"

Jaune laughs. "I'm fine. There was a tree that broke my fall. Look no one was hurt so everything's ok. We're cool Pyrrha, plus look on the bright side I've learnt a valuable lesson: watch out for environment hazards."

Pyrrha giggles and lets out a sigh. "I'm still sorry but you're right. No one got hurt so everything is ok."

Ren's scroll vibrates. He reads the message he received for a minute before he gets up and heads for the door. "I'm heading out. Arslan wants to meet up for bit so I'll be back in say about two, maybe three hours."

"Just don't get caught by Goodwitch for being out after curfew," Jaune warned.

Ren nods. "Right."

Jaune turned around and noticed that Nora was already in bed. "Hey Ren before you go, what up with Nora? Is she ok? This seems bit early for her to go to bed."

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "She was like that when I got back half an hour ago from the library. She said she needed to rest up for later."

"Ok, well have fun Ren." Jaune waves as Ren walks out and shuts the door behind him. "Hey Pyrrha, you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Oh no, go ahead," Pyrrha responded kindly.

Twenty minutes later, Jaune comes out of the bathroom cleaned and dressed in his pajamas. Pyrrha walks past him with a smile into bathroom and a moment later he hears the shower start. Feeling a little thirsty, he walks out to one of the dorm's common areas and over to the kitchen area. He gets a carton of orange juice out and pours himself a glass before placing the carton back in the fridge.

After he finished the drink he washes the glass then gets himself another glass and fill it with water as he walks back into the room as Pyrrha is exiting the bathroom in her pajamas "Oh you're done already?"

"Yeah I just wanted a quick shower and to go to bed." Pyrrha replies as she finished brushing her hair.

placing the glass down Jaune walks over to the other side of the room and turns off the main light, leaving the room illuminated by the bedside lamps. Walking back across the room to his bed he stubs his toe on the foot of Ren's bed. "Owwwww, fuck fuck fuck!" Jaune is hopping about on foot clutching his other foot.

Nora stirs awake and she yawns. "Oh hey Jaune, you're back."

Pyrrha gets up and takes a look at Jaune's foot. "You going to ok?"

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe. Sorry for waking you Nora," Jaune apologized.

"It's ok," she replied kindly. Jaune hobbles over pulls the bed cover back, only to immediately freeze and drop his jaw at what he's seeing as blood rushes to his cheeks.

You see, when Nora pushed the beds together she combined the top sheets and blankets together. So whenever Jaune pulls the blanket back on his side on his bed he also pulls it back on Nora's bed.

Nora is wearing a pink translucent dress, and it was apparent that she didn't have anything on underneath. She leaned up and pulled him onto the bed then laid back down. "Jaune~, I've lying here defenseless, eagerly waiting for you to return. I'm ready for you to ravage me~."

Jaune audible gulps. "I-I-I….."

"NORA!" Pyrrha storms over and drags Nora out of bed.

"What are you doing Pyrrha?" The valkyrie whined.

"Jaune is tired and needs his rest, he doesn't need you messing with him right now." As she pushes Nora towards the bathroom she grabs Nora's pajamas and puts them in Nora's arms. She opens the bathroom door. "Now go get changed. Where on Remnant did you even get something like that?"

Nora smiles innocently. "Blake helped me find and order it online."

"Of course she did," Pyrrha sighed, "I should have known." She pushed Nora into the bathroom and closed the door.

/

Violet has a look of annoyance and despair. "Wait so you're partner cockblocked you?"

"No, she saved me," Jaune replied.

"How do you call that saving you?"

"Well I don't know how I exactly feel about her yet. Sure I care about her but I don't know if I 'like' her like her or just like her as a friend, and I really don't want to start something then find out I'm not into her that way and break her heart."

"Awwwwwww that's sweet. I wish more guys were like you. If you were just a few years older I would make you mine."

Jaune blushed. "This isn't helping me Violet."

Violet picks up a beer from behind the counter and puts it in front of him. "Ok here, have a drink and take some time to think. Tell me the first things that come to mind when you think of Nora."

Jaune thinks for a moment as he takes a long swig of the beer. "Well, she's loud and noisy, she can be really annoying and hyper at times, not to mention destructive." Violet smiles as she notices that even though he sounds negative about Nora he's grinning from ear to ear as he tells her about Nora. "But that's because she's always happy and bubbly. She would do anything for a friend and whenever any one is sad she would do anything to make them smile again. She has the cutest smile and the look she has on her face when she's happy or the look she makes when she pretending to be innocent or get out of trouble is just so adorable. Hmm, maybe I... do like her more than a friend. What do you think Violet?"

Violet smiles maybe you do you should think about it as you head back."

Jaune picks up the beer bottle and downs the contents in one go and then put the empty bottle on the side next to the last two he drank. "Thanks Violet, it really helped chatting with you." Jaunes gets up as he puts some lien on the counter.

"Don't be a stranger Jaune."

"I won't, see you Violet."

/

The sun was setting as Jaune staggered off the airship and tried his best not to puke. He really doesn't want to throw up the beers Violet had imported in for him. As he walks towards the dorms, he is carefully thinking about how he feels about Nora. ' _She is cute, pretty, fun to be round, but she is also a pain and can be a handful, even though she doesn't means to be. Maybe I should give this thing a chance…. ah I don't know what to do._ ' He figured he could think this over when he was finishing a homework assignment.

Before he realized it he has reached the doorway to his dorm. Using his scroll to unlock the door, he walks in and freezes at the sight before him. On the bed, Nora was on her knees with only two blue ribbons tied around her body to barely cover herself.

"Happy one month anniversary Jaune~," Nora purred. "Why not come over here and unwrap your gift~?"

Jaune let out a sigh. ' _if only she knew what she was doing to me._ ' "Nora I'm sorry but… I have to finish that assignment for Oobleck or I'm in trouble."

Nora looks sad and then tries to move but can't. "Um Jaune, little help I'm stuck."

Jaune walks up to the bed and saw that her hands, knees, and feet are tied up behind her back with additional smaller blue ribbons. "Ok who helped you?"

"Uh, no one helped," Nora said sheepishly.

"What?" For once, Jaune was generally confused by one of Nora's antics. "But that's impossible. There's no way you could have tied yourself up like this there's no way."

"But I did. It would have been too embarrassing if someone else helped." Nora struggled more against her binds.

"Wha… but… then how did you do it?"

Nora shrugs. "I don't know." Nora's struggling caused her to fall to the side. She then started wiggling harder against her restraints, ending up with her rear in the air.

Jaune walks over to try and help untie her but pauses, a few drops of blood leave his nose upon what he saw.

Freckles. She had cute little freckles on the top of her butt. Jaune didn't know how long he stared at her, but he made a decision: Oobleck's assignment could wait.

"Nora, you're infuriating, impulsive, and complete and utter pain sometimes. You get yourself into the weirdest of trouble with no explanation of how you manage." Nora stops struggling and frowns, but doesn't see that Jaune has big smiling on his face, nor did she see him take off his hoodie, shoes, socks, and jeans and climb on the bed. She gasps when she feels his hands place on her hips and drag up her body, lifting her up until her back and still tied hands were pressed against his bared chest. "But I'll be damned if you're not the cutest," he kissed the back of her neck, "funniest," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "most bubbly person I've ever been around and you know what Nora?" He leaned over more and then captured her lips with his.

He pulled away a few moments later and stared into her sparkling eyes. "Happy one month anniversary." Before she could respond Jaune smashes his lips against hers. He then turns her around to face him and hugs her closer. She let out a squeal of shock and happiness, which Jaune uses to his advantage as he slips his tongue into her mouth and explores every inch of it, much to Nora's delight.

Nora pressed herself closer to Jaune and pressed harder into the kiss, swishing her own tongue around Jaune's in a chaotic dance. She felt his hand move along her body and found the ribbon tied around her breasts and lower body. She chuckled into the kiss, the silk tickled her body as Jaune slowly unwrapped his anniversary gift, but also in excitement as she felt something on Jaune growing and pressing itself against her crotch.

Nora wanted to bring her arms and wrap them around her husband, but she encountered a problem. She slowly and reluctantly backed away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connected their tongues before breaking. "Jaune," she said with burning red cheeks, "can you um, untie the rest of me please?" She motioned behind her to her still tied up hands and feet.

"Oh… right." Jaune moved behind her and undid the ribbons around her hands, still wondering how she managed to do this. Nora then rolled on her back and lifted her legs up so Jaune could untie them. Her smile grew when she noticed Jaune hesitated to move and instead he took the time to admire and look over every inch of her body. He looked as though he was gazing upon a goddess, much to Nora's delight.

Jaune eventually turned his attention to the task at hand and slowly untied the ribbons around her knees and ankles. No sooner had he removed the last of the fabric Nora pounced and pinned Jaune under her on the bed. She straddled him and brought her lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue, rubbing her arms all along Jaune's surprisingly muscular and well toned chest.

Nora brought a hand down to search for and then grip the rather large tent pitched in Jaunes boxers. Jaune's breath hitched into the kiss as Nora grasped it and started stroking him through the fabric. "Now… lay back," Nora said in between lip locks, "and enjoy." She crawled backwards on the bed, using one hand to drag his boxers with her.

Nora could only gasp in awe at finally seeing Jaune's length pop up from the restrictive clothing. It definitely looked bigger than it felt in the bathtub. She pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside without a care. She used both of her hands to firmly grasp it and started stroking it back and forth, as if massaging the very stiff muscle. It felt so nice and warm.

Her mouth began to water at the curious thought at what it would taste like. With a quick lick of the lips she opened her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed as much of Jaune as she could. Salty. Jaune's penis tasted like salted meat, and it tasted delicious. Still not as good as pancakes though. A soft, muffled moan escaped the throat as she bobbed her head up and down, taking Jaune's cock as deep as she can, savoring the taste of his long, warm meat.

She also took some advice Blake gave her earlier and perked her butt up.

Jaune's head was leaned back, resting against the pillow. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. He honestly couldn't believe this was happening. This was amazing, easily the best thing he had felt in his life. Putting his weight on one elbow, he leaned up and put hand on her cheek. Not losing her pace, Nora smiled and looked up at Jaune, allowing him to look deep into her sparkling, beautiful turquoise eyes. And occasionally stole a glance at her cute little freckly butt.

Something came to Jaune's mind. Nora worked so hard this past month. She put a lot of planning and effort to try and make this happen for such a long time, to make him feel good, happy. It wasn't fair that she wasn't getting the same treatment.

"H-hey Nora. Hold on a second." Jaune managed to say after some time, lifting himself up in a sitting position.

"Mmm?" Nora said with a mouthful. She lifted her head up, Jaune's cock leaving her mouth with a 'pop' sound, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow? "What's wrong Jau-Woah!" Jaune reached over and grabbed her hips and flipped her over towards him. He fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Nora with him.

"Jaune!" Nora laughed. "What was tha-..." her blush deepened a shade darker once she realized the position she was in: on her knees directly on top of her husband's red and smiling face. She let out a small hitch of breath when she felt to warm, firm hands squeeze her butt and move her forward a little bit. She pressed her lips together in a failed attempt to suppress a squeal when felt something warm, wet, and spongy touched her womanhood.

Tangerines. Nora's pussy tasted like tangerines, and Jaune couldn't be happier as his tongue flicked and swissed all round Nora's outer folds. Tangerines are his favorite food in the world, they simply tasted like the food of the gods. His family lived near a farming community, and every weekend they would travel to the farmers market and he would get as many tangerines as he could carry. He absolutely adored the taste, which was why his tongue was moving so quickly and with such enthusiasm, like a little kid with an icecream cone on a hot summer day.

If only he knew she tasted like this sooner...

Nora was breathing heavily, occasionally letting out a squeal as heat rushed to her face. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall to hold herself up. She was melting under Jaune's oral assault. But at the same time, she yearned for something else. She had a certain itch that not even Jaune's tongue could scratch. But she knew what could.

Nora reluctantly pulled away and moved down Jaune's body and turned round to sit on his lap. She then put her hands on his head, pulled him up, and kissed him. They pulled away a few moments later and stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken. They both knew what they wanted to do next.

They locked lips once more and wrapped their arms around each other. Nora lifted herself up by a little bit and brought one hand down to guide his cock as Nora lowered herself back down on top of it. She slightly tensed when she felt the head make contact before she went lower. Her breath stuttered when she felt him move his hips forward and penetrate her, making her let out a muffled yelp.

Jaune paused mid thrust when he heard the yelp. It wasn't one of pleasure, it was one of pain. He was about to ask if she was ok when he felt something liquid. He looked down and saw a few small droplets crimson blood. That could only mean one thing: he just broke her hymen. That meant their first time wasn't on the night they got drunkenly married. It was now.

With a soft smile, Nora put her forehead against his. Caring, soft blue started into slight watery, happy turquoise eyes. Again, no words needed to be spoke. They both wanted this. If Nora did feel uncomfortable she would say so and Jaune would stop in a heartbeat.

Jaune brought one hand down on the bed to help keep his balance and he brought the other up her back and softly cupped the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. He started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly picking up speed until there was at a smooth, rhythmic pace. Not too fast, not too slow.

Nora pulled her head back from his and gripped his shoulders with both hands to steady herself. Her whole body bounced with each thrust from Jaune. She tipped her upper body back slightly to give Jaune a better view of her pulpy, perky, bouncing bust. She felt as though she was on cloud nine. Nothing could feel as good, or make her feel as good as she does now. She gave up any and all attempts to suppress her squeals

The sounds of mattress springs creaking, gasps for breath, skin impacting skin, and the moaning of ecstasy echoed throughout the room.

/

Ren leaded Arslan up the staircase and into the hallway. As they rounded the corner they saw Pyrrha and Ruby leaning against his team's door room. Ruby spots them approaching and then immediately grabs Pyrrha. They both disappear in a flutter of rose petals.

"Uhh, who were they?" Arslan asked in confusion.

"That was my teammate Pyrrha and Ruby the leader of our sister team, RWBY." Ren responded. "But what were they…."

As the two approach his dorm they started to hear certain... muffled noises coming from the room. They both place their heads against the door and can confirm that the sounds are of a man and woman moaning and the creaking of a bed.

Ren shakes his head smiles. "Finally, it's about time he finally worked out how he feels. You best keep her happy Jaune." He muttered to himself.

Arslan gives Ren a curious look. "What's going on?"

"Remember what I told you about my teammates, Jaune and Nora?"

"Oh yeah," Arslan's eyes widen in realization. "You mentioned how they got drunkenly married and how she's been chasing him since and how he's to much of a nice guy to make a move when anyone can see he has a thing for her except him." She honestly couldn't say that with a straight face. It was just too funny.

Ren nodes. "Yep, guess he finally worked it out."

"Well, I guess that means I won't be meeting you team today, but I guess this means you're free and…" a predatory smile creeps up on her face. "I have an idea." She grabs Ren's arm and starts dragging him down the hall.

"Wait, where are we going.?"

"Back to my dorm. Those two aren't the only ones who are going to have fun tonight." Ren's face turned red instantly, but a smile slowly formed on his face as well.

A few moments later the door to team RWBY's dorm room opened. Blake made sure the hallway was clear and then she and Yang went out and put their heads on JNPR's door. Seconds later, an irritated Weiss came out and dragged her two teammates back into their room by the ear, Blake by her cat ears.

/

Jaune and Nora completely lost track of time. All they knew was that at some point they changed positions, with Nora laying on her back and Jaune over her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, and that the sun had finally set, allowing the shattered moon to fill the room with an ambient white light.

The couple honestly wished they could stay like this forever. Just the two of them, alone, in a state of paradise, tranquility, and happiness. Unfortunately, that could not be the case.

"N-n-nora," Jaune gasped as he began to feel pressure build up, "I'm g-gonna… gonna cum." he stutter out. But strangely, he felt Nora's legs tighten their grip on him.

"It's fine," Nora said in a soft voice in between gasps of breath as she stared into his eyes. "I took a pill earlier, so it's ok. Let it out. Release it all inside of me."

Jaune nodded. He gave her a few more deep thrusts and then brought his head down and caught Nora in a deep, passionate kiss. A few moments later, Jaune moaned into the kiss and Nora's arms gripped him closer as Jaune unleashed and filled her with all of his love. For Nora it was a weird feeling at first, but then she felt… whole, complete, happy.

They finally broke away from the kiss after some time and started into eachother's eyes as they caught their breath, taking joy as the warm breath caressed each other's skin. Jaune then slowly pulled out of her and they both collapsed to the side, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Oh my god, Nora. That… that was..." he couldn't find the right word to use.

"Amazing?"

"...that doesn't even come close to describing it." Nora brought her head into the crook of Jaune's neck with a smile. Jaune then cupped her chin in his hand and brought his face down and captured her in another kiss. "Nora," Jaune said as their lips parted for a moment, "I feel like such a fool for not realizing this earlier but… Nora, I love you."

"I know." Nora quickly pecked him on the lips. "Took you long enough."

.

**Bonus**

Violet gets woken up by the sound of her scroll going off. She reaches out to her nightstand and picks it up. She doesn't check the caller ID before answering it. "Hello, this is Violet of Violet's. How may I help you?" She politely asks.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Violet quickly pulls away from her scroll as Jaune yells at her from the other end.

She puts the scroll back to her ear a few moments later. "What are you talking about Jaune?"

"Care to explain why I woke up to a call from my mom saying her and the rest of my sisters are coming to beacon to meet my Wife!?"

"...oops."

"Oops! That's all you have to say?! My life as I know it is going to end and all you can say is oops?!"

Guilty wells up in Violet. She really had no right to tell anyone else that, and by doing so just betrayed Jaune's trust. "Jaune I'm sor-" She didn't get the chance to apologize as the call disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaiseingfire: I'm really proud of the work I put into the love scene, I think it's one of best piece I've ever written. Cyber did a good job as well with establishing how Jaune and Nora felt about one another and how it came to be. That's some I can't even do at the moment. Oh and I gotta admit, I was really tempted to give Nora a dick just to mess with Cyber and Austin XD (gets ideas for a future project)
> 
> Cyberleader2000: hay I have no problem with futa just not in this story is all. Also are you lot happy after all the nagging you finally have a smut scene this has been a blast to wright so far now I could of ended it happily here but I have just a few more ideas I hope you all enjoyed this update.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than I would have liked it I tried to pad it out a bit more but this was the best I could do I hope it's as enjoyable as the others.


End file.
